


Except for Laura Hollis

by paradoxicalconverse



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Angst, Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, also carmilla cries apparently, and then carmilla being a philosophical DORK, at least at the end, like literally angtsy as fuck, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of chasing down Will after having fed on Laura in ep.21, what if Carmilla accidentally overfed on Laura instead and ended up hurting her? Mucho angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Except for Laura Hollis

**Author's Note:**

> just a late night drabble. let me know what you think? not a big fan of this one, but idk maybe you guys will like it

334 years of living, and she’d _never_ accidentally overfed. An ounce from a human here, a few drops from a human there, but she had never lost control while feeding off of anyone.

 

Anyone except for Laura Hollis.

 

Carmilla had only needed a few drops of fresh blood from her tiny roommate with the intent of chasing Will down, posterity and her Mother be damned. A few seconds of sucking, tops, to restore what had been stolen from her within the two-week session of amateur bondage initiated by Laura.

 

She hadn’t expected her bloodlust to start _screaming_ when her fangs had sunken into the pale, delicious flesh of the girl beneath her. Laura was absolutely delectable in every sense of the word, her blood sweet and clean tasting, despite the fact that she practically _inhaled_ sugar on the daily and that it really should be messing with her vitals at this rate of consumption.

 

It was no lie that bloodlust and _lust_ lust walked hand in hand, but Carmilla had yet to experience how incredibly overwhelming the latter was when performing the former on the girl she’d been falling for. She had been under the idea that she was strong enough to pull away after she was fulfilled to chase down her scheming little problem, Will, but the moment Laura’s blood touched her lips, she was a goner.

 

The tiny, sensible voice in her head shrieked at her to stop. Several times. _Laura!_ It howled. _Laura! You’re hurting Laura!_ Carmilla’s lust, whether for blood, the girl beneath her, or both, had been quick to shove that voice behind all the other thoughts inside of her head as vampiric superiority took over, fangs elongating inside of Laura’s throat to collect more drink.

 

God, Laura tasted good. Pure, innocent, delicious. She could just drink for forever . . .

 

Only the sound of Laura’s half-hearted groan of defeat brought the tiny voice back, and it began to wail louder. _Laura! You’re hurting Laura! CARMILLA KARNSTEIN, YOU ARE HURTING LAURA!_

 

A cry tore from Carmilla’s throat as the thought set in—Laura, she was hurting Laura, and she ripped herself away, wrist flying to her mouth to wipe away excess blood along her chin and lips, eager to try and rid herself of anything that had to do with what just happened. The tinier girl was sprawled on the bed beneath her, the vampiric saliva already beginning to mend the wounds Carmilla had instituted. Eyes closed, she could almost pass as sleeping.

 

“No, no, you are _not_ dying on me, cutie. That is _not happening_ , do you hear me?” Carmilla’s voice was shaking, betraying her fear. She dropped herself onto the mattress beside the shorter girl, fingers quivering with adrenaline and dismay as she lightly pushed Laura’s hair out of her face. God, she looked adorable in a loose side pony-tail. “You’re alive, but not awake,” she whispered, thumb running loosely over Laura’s cheekbone. “But I hurt you, cupcake. I lost control. I’m so sorry. I’m so goddamn sorry.”

 

Carmilla Karnstein was not a crier. This was not happening. A burning sensation behind her eyelids became unbearable, but she choked back a sob and swallowed her pain. “I thought I was stronger,” she murmured. “I just needed to make up for what was taken from me, to go get Will. Mother will be angry, but that’s okay, because it was supposed to keep you safe. I thought that I would have been able to handle myself. I’ve never lost it before.” She took a moment to examine to girl beneath her.

 

“Look, cutie. I _really_ need you to be waking up about now. I know I took a significant amount of blood from you, but I _really really really_ need you to wake up. Like, now.” Her voice trembled, and a single hot tear ghosted down her cheek and dripped onto Laura’s, sliding off until it molded into the comforters of the bed.

 

Radio silence.

 

“Do you want the truth?” Carmilla laughed lightly, hesitantly. “As to why you aren’t allowed to die one me? Because I’ll tell you if you wake up.”

 

Nothing. Carmilla bit her lip and leaned farther over Laura. “I know you can’t hear me. I know I’m a murderer. But here’s the thing, sundance. I’ve been alive for a very long time. I look at the stars and I understand that they are beautiful. They are beautiful, and quiet, and they don’t ask questions. They listen. And one day, we’re all going to die. I’m going to die, and you’re going to die, and we’re all going to become the stars, cupcake. You’re not going to die today, though, because I won’t let you. And you know what I’ve known since the day I met you?” Several more tears were rolling down her face at this point, hot and boiling and filled with pain. Pain she so rightfully deserved. Pain she wanted more of. Let her fill up with agony, and spill over, envelope herself in it until she was drowning. Let her writhe in pain until the end of time for what she did to Laura.

 

“You know what I learned? I knew that the stars were beautiful, cupcake. I’d always known that. But I learned that they didn’t nearly compare to you. You can’t die on me, you understand? You can’t take something so beautiful from the world and not expect repercussions. I thought I was stronger, when I bit you. I thought I was going to be strong enough to pull away. But you—you make me so damn weak, cupcake. You make me smile when I shouldn’t and that god-awful feeling of butterflies in your stomach? You give me that when I’m around you.”

 

Carmilla’s face was absolutely soaked now and her words were stopped every few moments to hiccup so she wouldn’t cry. “You are _not_ dying on me tonight, okay?”

 

Laura’s breathing was even and uneventful, as if she was completely oblivious to the events unfolding above her. “And I can’t _lose_ you. I lost El already, and it felt like my heart was being torn out of my throat when I did. And the pain of losing you would hurt tenfold that of what I felt.” Her words were desperate at this point, falling out of her mouth before she even knew what they meant. Anything to bring Laura back. She’d say anything, do anything, to bring the tiny girl beneath her back to consciousness.

 

“When I bit you,” she stuttered, voice fluctuating as she fought the keep herself from losing it completely, “I didn’t know how much you meant to me until now. Something took over me and I couldn’t help myself. I wanted more. I wanted you, and for whatever goddamn reason, this was the only way I thought I could get that. I shouldn’t have bitten you. We wouldn’t be here now.” She laughed harshly and subconsciously placed her hand on Laura’s hip.

 

“And I love you, damn it! I am in love you with, Laura Hollis, and I’ll be damned if you die on me, because I am in love with you, and I will not lose you, do you understand me? Please understand me.” Nothing, no admission whatsoever from Laura.

 

“Laura,” Carmilla whispered, her breathing heavy and uneven, lips brushing against the shell of Laura’s ear. Her thumb stroked gentle circles into Laura’s hipbones, so soft, as if any pressure might shatter her. “Come back to me. Please. Come back. I will not lose you. I’m in love with you and I will not lose you. I need you, Laura Hollis, I need you with everything I am and will ever be. I need you. Do you understand me? I need you to understand me.”

 

Eyes remained closed. Breathing even and unaffected. Silent.

 

Then, in the tiniest voice, two words sent Carmilla’s heart on fire. “I understand.”

 

Carmilla sprang up immediately, another onslaught of tears beginning to cascade down her face. “God, Laura, oh my god, Laura, you’re alive, oh my god, I’m so sorry, I messed up with biting you, I wasn’t trying to hurt you, I just—”

 

“Carmilla, with all due respect, shut up, please.” The voice was thin and weak, but it was Laura. With Carmilla helping her, she struggled into a seated position, head lolling to the side to inspect the girl in front of her. Red, puffy eyes. Carmilla had been crying, she noted.

 

“God, Laura, I’m so sorry,” Carmilla whispered, her hand cupping the neck of the girl in front of her, bringing their foreheads to rest against each other.

 

“I know, you dork,” Laura whispered back, words slurred from exhaustion. “Now shut up and kiss me before I fall asleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me requests/critiques/recommendations at please-say-nine.tumblr.com


End file.
